Ron funny pervy love
by Fearth
Summary: Its and Au story taking place in a boarding school where Ron is going with the twins and Percy,a new kid comes in and man do sparks fly. This is my first harry potter yoai give it a try and see if you like it. T for now may change.
1. Back agin

* * *

hey hey this is fearth and welcome to Ron funny pervy love. i don't on any of the J.K people from Harry potter man if i did I think we'd be in trouble. but!! I do own others that appear in this so if you want to use them please ask me first I am sure we can work things out, any way enjoy.

chapter 1

It couldn't have been more then two pm as the noon sun beat down upon the asphalt street.

Ron moved to the left just a bit more, giving him some shade; under a torn overhanging from the local baker. His pumpkin red hair was matted by his own sweat after three hours of waiting for his bus his blue eyes dual due to his aggravation. The bus limped its' way up the block and stopped in front of the youth. Slowly climbing on and taking a seat near the back, the youth let cool air from the duffs drift down his back.

"Ronald Weasley you know you have school in the morning where have you been all day?"

The boy turned to a rather plump woman and surged off his sweat soaked shirt reviling his slim and slightly muscled build along with lovely hips.

"Sorry mum, I was at the library doing Mrs. Twerls paper on" the teen was cut off by his mothers snapping rebuttal.

"I told you to do that report the day before yesterdays so don't give me that!" he rolled his eyes before replying in a annoyed tone.

"Mum! And I told you that they didn't have the

book that I needed and had to reserve it for when it came back; So give me a break will ya!"

The women sighed and walked away muttering about what she was going to do with him and it sounded like a load of crap in her ears.

Ron went for a shower and then for bed with the summer vacation over and him due back at Caddis academy he inwardly cried.

In two days he'd be back to his small room,back with his three big brothers who at the times were wonderful and others a pain in the ass. At the moment however they were all at the mountains having fun. Sure he had been invited but, with the threat of being duck taped to the bed or having your hair dyed while you slept he opted out.

Pulse with all his papers due the first day back he couldn't afford to have fun, he'd been lucky enough to sneak off for about and hour during a three day span to take a dip in the local pound but that had been it.

Stepping out of the shower Ron felt a little better and noted with satisfaction that the smell was gone.

His skin which was usually a soft tan was red around his neck and tips of his ears due to sunburn he'd gotten that day "Not again bloody hell!"

This was indeed the sixth sunburn he had acquired over his miserable summer, and having only left house less then three times for his own enjoyment the teen hardly felt that he deserved them.

As the last day rolled by the house became noisy all a bit too fast as Fred and Gorge came back home flowed by the smart ass or prick. (Ron refereed to his oldest brother percy.)

"Mum! Were home" cried the two tall boys. Each looked exactly like the other seeing as they were twins, it was to be expected.

Both had short fiery hair and mischievous green eyes that hide large brains which were filled to the brim with curl jokes and worse pranks that no one was exempt from. (Unless you were there mother)

Percy on the other hand was the smart one with straight A's and sharp mind that held no street smart but knew just how to push the wrong buttons.

"Hey baby bro how are you?" piped the twins each taking it upon them self's to ruffle the youngest hair.

"I was doing fine till you two showed up" he mumbled.

"Oh hello Ronald looks as though you still are about the same height (smirk) I guess you will be the families' short link" drooled Percy.

Ron rolled his eyes and stalked away he hated the fact that he seemed to be done growing, his mother was a stout woman and there father a tall devil. Though Ron did pick up the good looks he still once again got it from his mother.

Ron was 5'7 with beautiful green eyes his skin was usually a light tan and his fire like pumpkin hair usually got him lots of attention, not that he wanted it, all in all Ron was what some would call a quite person and more then a little bit of a coward.

His last two days of freedom Ron spent packing while avoiding his brothers who all said they missed him yet felt it necessary to bug and torment him to show how much the cared (though they really did in the right position) After a long train ride the four brothers stepped onto the platform and waited for the bus that would take them back to their almost all year school. The Getting there part was pretty much painless seeing as the train compartments were a tad to crowed with all of the students to pull any major pranks not that that stopped Percy from harassing not only Ronald but also all that dared to take a set next to the walking speaker, that is until Fred stuffed a paper into his mouth while Gorge pushed it feather for a better effect.

"Right then who is this that I see?" A drooling voice sounded from behind Ron who had just left his brothers. He was almost to his room as the one voice sounded,making all the blood in his vines run cold.

Turning around he came face to face with a boy of 17olnly one year older then him self, his hair was slicked back and was shining bleach blond. Cold gray eyes mixed with his pale complexion made him look like some type of a vampire.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron groaned.

The boy smirked showing a pointed K9 before answering.

"Oh I just wanted to say hello and to remind you that you and I are still on how I place it battling terms.

Ron rolled his eyes, why did this guy dislike him so much then again if he wanted to know that answer then he might have to start asking everyone in the school which might I add was an all boys school, the girls were on the other side of the lake.

"Got it?" Before Ron answered though he received a hard push into his door; the small of his back hit the brass knob; sending a flash of pain throw his back. He gasped and moved to the side rather then being shoved as Draco Malfoy smiled, turned on his heel and made his exit.

Stupid prêt "he mumbled before standing back up and unlocking his door to the small two bed room. At this time Ron was its' only occupant, his room mate had left to South Africa last year: After unpacking his things Ron filled down to the dining hall and ate with his brothers ,ending with rice and chicken in his hair. After a shower he went straight to sleep waking to a low beeping sound.

Turning of the alarm and dressing in his gray blazer and black pant's Ron slipped on his cool dark blue dress shoes and laced them up.

He ran a comb through his hair after brushing his teeth and cursed to himself as he searched for his tie it always seemed to disappear when he needed it. Finally with no time left for breakfast the blue tie was found under his bed.

"Well I guess it would have been a miracle had you not been late on your fist day back Mr., Wesley" snapped the math teacher.

"Sorry sir but, I couldn't find my tie an. "oh just sit down Ronald!" he mumbled

He did as he was tolled and sighed... he really did hate getting interrupted.

As the day rolled by Ron felt him self drafting away until during fifth period the loudspeaker screeched on , woman's voice chiming though the static.

"Ronald Wesley please come too the dean's office." The voice then flickered out.

"What have you been up to?" whispered Draco from behind the row just behind Ron.

"Oh piss off" he whispered back.

"Ronald do you need an escort or are you going to get up and go to the dean's office like it requested?"

"Sorry sir I am going."

end

I'd really like some feed back and if you catch and mistakes let me know and ill jump on it! ^.^


	2. New kid

* * *

hey hey this is fearth again and here is the second chapter of the story hope you like it!

I don't on any of the J.K people from Harry potter man if i did I think we'd be in trouble, I do own others that appear in this so if you want to use them please ask me first I am sure we can work things out, any way enjoy.

**Chapter two**

The office was some place that Ron had been too little in his time at the school unlike his two brothers the "Terror Twins" (as most called them)

He wondered if he'd been framed for something

The thought wasn't all that outlandish once he thought about it.

The dean was a kind yet stern man with flowing white hair and twinkling blue eyes, his crocked nose helped to keep his half moon glasses on his face.

"Ahh welcome Ronald, please wait just a moment …" The man turned to the rather large arm chair that was seated across from his desk, in it Ron saw the most interesting teen in his life.

His hair was a jet black with forest green strikes in it and sparse parsing lined his eye brows and many silver ones on his ears. He had rounded glasses but, not all that muck dorky held his deep green eyes, a strong seat jaw.

As he turned in his seat to see who the head master was talking to the boy meet the red heads eyes and gave him a friendly smile.

"Hello there my names Harry potter and who might you be?"

Ron got hot around his ears as blush crept slowly up to his rather large ears.

"Umm my name is Ronald but you can call me Ron umm I am guessing you are new here?"

He shuck his head yes. "Well then also welcomes to the academy hope you like it here."

Harry nodded. Ron was really cute he thought and stood up to shake his hand .Had the head man not been there Harry would kissed his hand or cheek then again the lips would have been just fine with him. His lips were thin with an arched bottom that gave him a potty look so vulnerable if even that.

Harry shook his head and looked back to the dean, who was looking at him: a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Well I am sure you are tired from your long trip Mr. Potter and I picked Ronald for he is a kind and how you say a talkative person so I am sure he will tell you all you need to know about this place, now go on Ron will take you to your room and then show you to the rest your classes seeing as your rosters are the same.

"Ok: come on Harry lets go."

It didn't take long for the two to get down the hall and out side, Ron helped Harry with his suite cases and begin talking...None stop as he filled him in on all the clicks and things about the school.

Oh yes Ron could talk and Harry was starting to wonder how hard it would be to shut him up.

"Hey mate you wouldn't happen to be umm Irish would you?"

This made him stop talking in fact he even stopped walking.

"Umm well yes I am but …

Harry watched his shoulders slump from the behind and stepped closer. "What's wrong?"

Ron slipped on a silly smile and turned around gasping suddenly at how close he was to the new boy. He stepped back and cleared his throat." Well yes I am but only cus me mum fell in love with my pop, he is Scottish But umm was born in England ,I was the last born out of seven boys an.."

"Wow looks like your mum was busy: he chuckled:

The red head blushed at his blunt statement. "Well yes if you want to put it that way"

"So what was the sad face for earlier?" "Hun? Oh well I just don't like bringing it up seeing as I am the only one in my family that shows besides the red hair and all the rest are how you say.."

"Perfect well bread English men," Harry suggested,

Ron was the one to laugh at this point as he once again picked up the suitcase.

"Sure if you call two deranged twins that are bent on pulling pranks on everything that moves and the worlds smartest smart ass then they are the worlds best big brothers" he giggled .

The sound sent Harry into a mental dead lock as he fallowed the red head; it was only a soft laugh but seemed to be only the ice burg of the sound. Harry moved closer and tickled his side, Ron flinched away and released the rest of the laugh, it echoed into the air like chimes in the breeze.

"There don't you feel better now?" "Yea…yea come on mate."

They trekked the rest of the way in some what silence and crossed into the main hall of the dorms, at which point Ron stopped and looked at Harry." So where is your room?"

The jade eyed teen pulled out a crumpled piece of paper small black writing of the dean could be seen on its' face.

"Room 508 in the east wing: he said with a sigh."

"Oh no you poor guy, you got Percy as you room mate, I feel your pain."

Harry only looked confused at Ron as they made there way to the 5th floor, "what's so bad about this guy: Hun is he some kind of burley man of a punk, cus I'll bust him a new one if he is messing with you"

"Hun you sure are taking a protective bounce on this aren't you."

"Well I like protecting things that I like," Harry smirked and moved closer only to have Ron move back. "Umm well I"

"Oh skipping class Ronald?"

Both boys turned around to see a tall red head coming down the steps, "Harry that is Persiey one of my older brothers.

Harry looked and liked what he saw he looked some what like Ron minus the scarce scattering of freckles and an air to him that he didn't much care for.

"No I am not skipping class I am showing the new guy around and to his room which I might add is your room."

"Oh so I have a new bunk buddy hum , well if you are rooming with me then come on I'll take you the rest of way, come on then."

Harry parted with Ron sadly and moved his things into Percys' room.

After settling into his room Harry waited for the dinner bell to ring. He let Percy guide him to the dining hall at which point Harry opened his eyes completely and scanned for Ron, spotting him in a small Conner with two tall boys that looked exactly the same. (Those must be the twins,) he thought to himself and moved towards the yelling Ron.

"What in the world are you three doing over here, I can here you from across the room" snapped the eldest of the four

"Oh clam down bro we were only having some fun with our favorite little brother" said one of the twins, the other nodded as though it were the only truth in the world.

Ron screwed up his face in a pout it was something that was the most cute face Harry had ever seen.

"You bloody bustards you put a fake spider in my hair you know I hate the lit'll buggers." he growled "Oh sorry little brother but umm oh… who is that?"

Both boys' turned their action to Harry, who in tern smiled a diviner smile and swiped a bang behind his ear.

"My name is Harry Potter but you can call me Harry or if your interested in the same things then" Harry gave a wink that made both twins blush.

"Oh so I guess we do like the same things ay"

A small gagged sound escaped the twins at the same time as they burst into laughter.

"You got to be kidding me" said one "Yea I know, sorry buddy but unless you have bobs, no stick shift down under then you will never get any were with us" said the other. Harry sighed and shrugged." Well can't blame me for trying"

"Actually we can… Any who I am Fred and that is my twin Gorge"

"We: said Gorge are Ron's older brothers and you are the new kid"

As Gorge spoke with Harry Fred moved to his left and pored milk on his set then sprinkled some tomato on top.

Ron shook his head and opened his mouth to tell when Fred placed a hand over his mouth and dragged him off to the side kicking and screaming into his hand.

"Any who take a set mate, you can eat with us."

"Where is Fred taking Ron?" asked Harry.

"Oh umm he needs him to get his key from the janitor aging he only talks to Ron cus he helped him keep his job last year."

"Oh, that's nice."

Harry sat down and immediately jumped up aging with a pinkish substance on the back of his pants. "Ugg grouse what the hell is wrong with you!?"

Both twins were laughing hard as Ron shook his head. "Sorry I tried to warn you but well… oh just come on I'll take you back to the dorm were you can change"

Ron led Harry once again across the grounds only this time the sun was replaced by the moon. Their shadows played across the wall as they moved silently through an arc way. Ron stayed close to Harry, he didn't want to lose him or be alone if something jumped out at him.

"Hey Ron you sure one of the twins aren't gay or Bi?"

Ron looked at him through the dark and shrugged. "I'll tell you just like they told you only nicer mate, they only go for the girls and besides you're not really good at making jokes. Harry gave him an odd look that Ron was able to catch through the darkness.

"What do you mean when you say that?"

"Well you aren't really gay right come on you look straight and you don't talk with a lisp."

Harry stopped walking and placed his hands on his hips rolling his eyes. "What so the only way for me to be gay is to prance around in a skirt and file my nails? And besides I'm Bi there's a difference."

"Really this is getting old dud stop playing around" said Ron

Harry stood still for a moment thinking then moved closer to the red head in the dark.

Ron stifled a gasp as he felt strong arms wrap around his slime waist, looking up and over his shoulder he saw Harry's jade eyes looking into his own. That shine that was in them when they first meet had come back and it sent a cold shiver through his body.

"Har… Harry? What are you doing?"

The jade eyed teen moved his face closer and Ron all but realized what was about to happen at that moment. "Ok …ok I give your Bi I got it just don't kiss me!" howled Ron as he tried to move out of his arms.

Harry released his pray and sighed sadly: he had been so close to getting that kiss.

Ron moved a little farther way once he was free and gulped quietly.

"Well let's go Ron I need to take a shower: he added on with a smirk," You're welcome to join me if you like."

The two had just stepped into the light of the entrance hall, giving Harry a clear view of Ron's crimson blush.

"Na no you can shower by yourself mate "he said and turned to go.

Harry laughed and smacked his butt just to get him moving which it did.

Ron epeeed and turned back around glaring at him then ran off.

"Hump, this is going to be fun" Harry thought and went off to his room were he showered and got into bed.

About halfway into the night Harry woke to a soft noise and as he became more aware of his surroundings the noise became louder until it was a swift and constant loud typing sound.

Rolling over Harry saw that Percy sat at one of the desk typing on his computer; his fingers were a blur as the words moved up and across the screen.

"What in the world are you doing?"

The older boy looked across the room at his roommate and smiled "good morning Harry hope you had a good sleep."

"What are you…? Hold on what time is it?"

Harry rolled back over and squinted at his clock and held in a scream of anger, instead he turned around and looked back at Percy who was once again typing.

"Hey buddy do you know that it is four in the morning?"

"Why yes, yes I do that's why I said good morning" was the matter oh fact reply, his eyes ever leaving the screen.

Harry seemed to turn at lest two shades darker as his handsome dark tan skin turned red. "Are you bloody insane? It's fucking four in the goddamn morning and you are typing who the hell knows what, I should be sleep! You should be sleeping you Psycho!" he barked waking half the floor.

"I don't know what you are so mad about its quit normal to get up at four in the morning I do it all the time." He stated with a roll of his eyes, "Well now you have a room mate and dame it that's most likely why you haven't had one in a long time!!!" Many a vain popped on the younger head when Percy didn't acknowledge the insults.

Harry slammed his feet to the floor and moved with such speed that Percy hardly knew what was happening until his monitor went dark.

He gasped loudly and looked horrified at the Potter boy as he stood swing the power cord in his hands with what he could only describe as a sickly smile.

"Now I do believe that I still have one hour if not half of one to get back to sleep, good morning Percy" came the sickly sweet whisper.

Harry dropped the cord into the comatose boys' hand and slipped back into his bed sighing in happiness.

End

I'd really like some feed back and if you catch any mistakes let me know and ill jump on it! ^.^ weee howed you like it?


	3. Blue boy

* * *

Hi all , fearth coming to you in HD!!! whoot lol. umm I am kinda getting the hang of this system but, it is slowly killing me, i never though updataing would be so hard to many bottens . but, i am still doing the story because I love it and thank everyone for reading and reviewing thanks again and here is the Third chapter of Ron Funny Pervey Love hope you like it!

I don't on any of the J.K people from Harry potter man if i did I think we'd be in trouble, I do own others that appear in this so if you want to use them please ask me first I am sure we can work things out, any way enjoy

Chapter three

The twins sat at their table: Fred poured Gorge a cup of milk while Gorge buttered toast for his closet friend.

"Morning little brother they both chirped and moved over for him as he took a set next to Gorge.

"Oh man is that Percy?" the three looked up to see a slinking un-groomed dual red head coming to the table his hair untidy and tie hanging on his shoulders while a bright and happy Harry past him by with little effort and sat down(after checking his set) next to Fred.

"Hay Percy what's the matter? Ron asked who was thankful that Harry was sitting away from him.

The older teen only shook his head while give Harry a dirty look that could only be read as I am going to kill you in so many different was that not even your mother will able to identify you.

Jade eyes only smiled as he bit down into his bagel.

As they ate the hall doors opened back up and in came at lest 40 girls all wearing black skirts that stopped at there thighs and white shirts with little red bow ties.

"Hey hold on I thought this was a boy's school!" Said Harry

"Oh yea I forgot to tell you," said Ron "You see the girls dorm's are across the lake but they take classes with us the only reason you didn't see them yesterday was because they get to come back one day after us."

"Oh well that's not fair "mumbled Harry into his cereal.

"Ron…Ron hey "

The boy looked up and a smile covered his entire face as he stood with his arms spread open, Harry watched as two girls rushed into them one with shaggy brown hair and the other with fiery red hair like poring blood.

"Umm this is Hermione and Tenshi-he they are two of my best friends.

"Oh yes I can see why, um my name is Harry potter and are any of you girls single?"

Both girls blushed but it was Tenshi-he that spoke up first.

"Well I am and if you want a date then you'll have to show more chivalrous aspects when talking to a lady" she said and wagged her finger like he had done something wrong.

"Oh well beg my pardon mod-Mozelle" Harry stood and bowed then reached forward to kiss her hand. Tenshi-he blushed deeper and giggled.

Harry found her laugh was nice as was her smile but something was missing, looking over out of the coroner of his eye he looked at Ron talking to Hermione his face full of happiness he had a little bit of freckles but Tenshi-he didn't, maybe that was it.

The bell rang out and all of them parted Harry with a date for that Friday coming. The third class was chemistry with professor Snape the man was grayer then he was white with greasy black hair and a hocked nose. His cold gray eyes Scand the room and then looked at his roll book, then a ugly snarl passed his face making many of the teens in the room shrink back.

"Where is Ronald, and the new boy Potter and... well I'll be damned where on earth is Malfoy?"

* * *

About one floor down Ron stood with back against the wall and large hand that belonged to a junior named Crab holding him in place, painfully squeezing his arm, while his brother Goyle held tightly to Harry from behind in a bear hug. Harry was giving the teen a hard time he was stronger then he looked.

"Let me go Crab" Ron struggled in his grasp trying to break free, Crab smirked and reversed his arms making Rons' arms go above his head were he pined them with one of his large hands.

"Stop moving so much Wesley" came a smooth voice. Harry turned his head a bit to see who held such a seductive voice and saw a boy only a few inches taller then himself striding over with his hands in his pockets, his steel gray eyes held the light of amusement as he watched the two struggle in his goons hands.

He stopped in front of Harry for a moment then moved away to stop in front of Ron his smile spreading to the tips of his mouth.

"Hello Ronald how nice to get a chance to see you again,"

Ron turned away and then kicked out at Malfoy, missing only because Crab moved back just in time.

"Hump seems you still have some fight in you" Malfoy said before snapping his fingers; Crab twisted Ron's arm behind his back making him cringe in pain though he didn't scream, his eyes were shut tightly, he only opened them when he felt hot breath on his lips.

He opened his eyes and saw the vampire like youth leaning in way to close then he would have liked him to be. "Don't you dear: whispered Ron.

Harry held his breath for a moment and watched as Ron tried to move away as this new guy moved closer; with every step he felt a little ball a fire flame up in his gut until he could take it no more.

With a swift twist Harry brought up his foot jamming his heel into his holder's groin, upon feeling his grip loosen Harry slipped free and throw himself into Malfoys' back sending them both sprawling to the floor.

Draco let out a strangled cry as too slightly larger hands wrapped themselves' around his neck

Ron felt himself released and fell to the floor holding his arm he was sure a bruse would show up soon. Looking over to where he had seen Harry tackle Draco he gasped and rushed forward.

"Harry stop it, Harry let 'em go your killing him!" shouted Ron who was trying to pull his friend from the blue bastard underneath him, fulling knowing he deserved ever minute of it.

Strong hands yanked Ron from Harry and throw him the ground he slid into a wall and grunted in pain then opened his eyes to see Crab and Goule grab Harry off their leader and then toss him to the side.

"OH no!" thought Ron as Harry slammed into him; he coughed and felt his head spin as Harry hit him full force.

Draco stood coughing as the color flowed slowly back into his face, fixing his tie and hair he gave Harry a dirty look and turned to go.

"Har, Harry will you please get off Me.?" groaned Ron: his head was really starting to feel fuzzy.

With little effort Harry stood then pulled Ron to his feet, setting him up right until he stopped swaying.

"That was Draco Malfoy … the prêt and control freak of the school, also my worst enemy." He panted and gathered his books Harry watched him as he moved and shook his head; he was favoring his left arm.

"Seemed like he liked you a lot, he whispered roughly as he made his way over to Rons' left, placing a hand on his shoulder he felt his friend flinch away and a small gap in his blade.

" Don't say stuff like that I hate him and I am not gay or bi and well forget about it my sexual preference is none of your concern."

Harry poked the arm again ignoring Ron's protest about his sexuality, once again he moved away, only this time cringing in pain.

"Looks like his goon dislocated your' shoulder, hold on a minute and I'll put it back"

"You have to be out of your mind that is something for the nurse to do and besides…"

Ron was cut off by Harry sandwiching him in between a locker and himself his breath tickled his nose as there eyes meet. The heat that was forming across his face told Ron that he was blushing and badly, and he had the feeling that the other teen was going to try and kiss him again. The griping of his sore shoulder tightly took that thought away instantly as Harry leaned in with all his wight and popped the bone back into the socket.

"Ahh bloody… oh god that hurt" cried Ron as he let his head fall forward onto Harry's chest, Ron could feel firm muscle under the loss fitting uniform blouse that Harry whore his blazer was on the floor a few feet away in a heap next to his tie.

"You OK Ron? "Asked Harry, he could feel his friend shaking and he seemed to be breathing somewhat heavy, maybe he should have kissed him when he popped it back in, then at lest he would have been thinking on something else.

"Yea I am fine just my arm feels like someone's done gone and stepped on it a few to many times."

"Oh that should go away soon enough, I take it that's your' first time getting your arm dislocated" stated in a light and soothing voice. Harry's hand moved a strand of hair away from Ron's hidden face; brushing the flushed skin lightly until it cupped the right side of his face, tilting it forward.

Ron ginggerly pushed away at that point and rolled his shoulder abit then nodded, the blush still clinging to his fitures," There are a lot O things I haven't dislocated cus I try to stay out of fights and stuff," he mumbled then looked at his wrist watch.

His eyes became large as a loud gasp escaped his mouth, all at once Ron grabbed his tie and Harrys' blazer then reached forward clutching Harry s' arm and began pulling him down the hall and then up a flight of stairs.

"What is the rush mate, where are we going in such a rush?" panted Harry he was having a hard time keeping up with Ron's tempo.

"We are late for chemistry with professor Snape; he is going to kill me and you if we don't get there before the late bell rings" Ron exclaimed and pulled Harry into a large classroom.

"One minute more Ronald and you will have a years worth of detention" hissed a man with greasy black hair.

The two teens took their sets just as the late bell rang out and Snape began his lesson.

* * *

Draco sat behind Ron with Harry next to him seeing as it was the only set left. As class progressed: Ron more then once felt a hand run through his hair and eyes on him the whole class… Harry watched as Draco messed with his friend and felt the last straw brake when the Vampire like teen pulled the pumpkin red hair, producing and a small whine of pain.

The next time Snape turned away Harry pinched a purser point in Dracos' arm making it go numb. He smiled in satisfaction when it worked, seeing as he'd only learned it last year to help keep his older cousin in check and off his back.

"What the hell did you do to my arm?" he hissed so only Harry could hear him.

Leaning into his face Harry whispered a dangers threat into his ear…"If I see you messing with my friend again I'll finish the job that I started down stirs got it?"

Malfoy turned a little blue and cleared his throat, then placed both his hands on the top of his desk and looked away. Harry smiled to himself and leaned back in his set thinking to himself about his date on Friday and that if he couldn't kiss Ron when they first meet then he'd be damned if Draco got to before he did. The next class was history with a woman with browning red hair kind gray/green eyes welcomed them all as did Tenshi-he and Hermione from the back of the class, both boys sat next to them: Harry giving Tenshi-he a kiss on her cheek, she smiled and kissed him back then opened her book.

Harry and Tenshi-he talked almost nonstop until the teacher caught them and moved Harry to the front of the class, people laughed and some shook their heads.

"You really are going to be a problem aren't you" mused the teacher as she grabbed a paper airplane from the air before Tenshi-he could catch it, the class laughed out as McGonagall read out the semi love note and if anything else note of simple gibberish, Harry smiled innocently as McGonagall gave him a stern look , just as the bell rang out and Harry ran from the room.

"Come on Hermione it's time for chemistry" Tenshi-he laughed and walked off with her friend as Ron ran after Harry.

"You are such a bum," laughed Ron as the two of them went into math class. The other only laughed and slowed to a light walk as they had plentiy of time to get to their next class.

They Sat themselves in a warm coroner were the teacher (a stout man with no hair) Wouldn't see them or hear them seeing as he was pretty much def if they talked,

"What and like you aren't a flirt, I see the way you talk to that Granger girl, if you like her that much then you should ask her out." "No way I don't like her like that, she is like my little sister I mean we have been friends even before we meet in person, see we were pen pals in pre k and then found out we would be in the same school so we finally got to meet each other last year, that's all" Ron said and opened his note book, Harry did as well and dropped the subject some what relived that ment he still had a chance; instead he actually tried to do his work but, in the end found himself dozing of,f the bell waking him at the end of class almost made him fall out of his seat.

Lunch was next then English and the rest was a blur. Harry didn't really pay action in his classes only thing that was on his mind was his bed. For some reason he was tired and when he asked Ron he said that it was too be expected and that he would feel better tomorrow when he got used to his new dorm life.

"Oh ok then "he mumbled and went off to dinner, were the twins' seat off a stink bomb like none he had ever smelled in his life during the last five minutes. He Ron, Tenshi-he, And Hermione ran from the room with the twins and Percy just as it went off along with a dozen other teens as the smell got worse. "Oh what the hell is wrong with you too?" demanded Ron, his eyes were watering as were the girls due to the smell. The twins only laughed and pointed as people ran from the hall. "Ahh I had a feeling the two of you would be behind this" came a soft and kind voice.

All eyes turned to see the head master standing there smiling with a cold twinkle in his eye. "Fred, Gorge please come with me," he said and turned the twins stopped laughing and flowed after him as though they were on their way to die, and the way their mother shouted at them over the phone you'd think they had died.

The rest of the week went by with no pranks of any kind only Harry seemed to be having trouble. Percy kept typing at odd hours of the morning even at night when lights were supposed to be out, no matter how many time he unplugged or threatened to destroy the computer and him along with it Percy kept at it and learned to save offten (.)#.

That Friday Harry put on a pair of boy hip huger blue jeans and his snickers then put on his gray V nick blouse with a black slick choker.

He waited for a few minutes then smiled when Tenshi-he appeared in the lobby dressed in a cream skirt that went to her keens a tight fitting shirt of baby blue that said kiss the girl. "Umm can I really do that, cus if not that that false advertisement" Said Harry as he took hold of her hand a lead her to and out of the front door were they caught the shuttle bus into town.

Ron watched them go and felt a little sad, he had forgotten Harry had a date with Tenshi-he today and was hoping he would be able to hang out that day. "Oh well I guess I'll just wonder about or awhile" he thought and went off to find a warm window to sit in.

"So where are we going? "Tenshi-he asked as they stepped off the bus. Harry guided her to a small move theater were they saw a sweet romance movie. "Oh Harry that was a great move, and the guy in it was such a hottie" "Yea he was but he was a crappie actor, I mean come on… Rebecca I need you, you are the only one for me and BAL blabs balsa." He mocked, Tenshi-he laughed at his funny face that he added in with the joke and pulled him along to a small dinner for lunch…

Back at the school Ron sat in a window in the game room of the dorms, this was his thinking spot seeing as no one ever used the room so it was his for the what ever he wanted to do with. As he sat there his mind slowly began to drift to Harry, he really missed the class clown but that was not like him, Ron had never been the type to morn over a person if they were only going to be away for a day and this was putting him in an unsuitable place in his mind. "Up until now he had never thought about anyone this much and he began to wonder if there was a deeper meaning to it.

"Do I possible like him?" he asked himself and put the thought away as the door opened and in stepped Draco, who seemed to not have realized that this was were Ron always was due to the surprised look on his face, Ron leapt off the window sell and regarded Draco with a cold glare .

"What's the look for? I didn't think we would meet so soon after or last scuffle." Cued Draco moving across the room to stand in front of Ron, he growled and stepped back.

"Don't you come near me you jerk or I'll kick your sorry ass out the window" came his threat that only made him laugh.

"Your empty threats are nothing to me besides I only want to talk,"

"We can talk with you standing over there k?" mumbled Ron, he knew that if Malfoy wanted to hurt him he very well could, he was faster stronger and to his annoyance taller at 6' foot.

"Fine then if that's what you want, I have come with an offer for you and I think it would be in your best interest to except it."

Ron just stared at him and waited to here what he had to say, while looking out for Crab and Goylel just in case they were close by and this was just a put on for anther locker stuffing.

"I know you and I have never been all that close, (you think mumbled Ron) Draco ignored the remark and kept going, "but I think you and I should put that behind us and well become."

"The answer is no, I don't want anything to do with you and again the answer is no" snapped Ron.

"You don't even know what I was about to ask or say!"

"Oh I think I do, no I don't want to be your friend or your boy friend or your boy toy or friends with benefits so buzz off!" spat Ron as he exhaled all of his air into the statement.

Draco smirked and placed a strand of hair behind his ear then moved feather into room closing the door behind him self.

"What are you doing...?"

As the date went on Harry and Tenshi-hi went ice skating, Harry was not as graceful as one would think, slipping, sliding and tumbling across the ice ranks.

Tenshi-hi couldn't help but laugh at him he was pathetic.

"Ugg I tell you what if this were a skateboard I'd be running circle around you" huffed the youth as he tried to stand once again only to fall back to his butt.

"Want some help or are you just fooling around" she giggled and skated circles around him.

Harry cursed playful and reached out grabbing Tenshi-hes' skirt, dragging the girl down on top of himself.

"Ugg Harry; she giggled and fought her way to her feet with him holding onto her for dear life.

Ron fell back against the wall and felt slender fingers grasp his face forcing it up words. Malfoy was no were near gentle as he pressed his mouth to Rons', it was a hungry kiss that sent shivers through his body. Ron pushed away gasping for air, his body shook slightly at the new experience and his lips burned. "Don't think we are done Ron" came Dracos voice. "Gee, Get out!" Ron screamed and moved further away. "Oh yea right, not when there is so much left to do."

Ron couldn't stop shaking as Draco moved closer grabbing his shoulders the stronger teen more or less slammed Ron on the wall pressing their mouths together again, Ron fought back ; slicing into Malfoys lower lip with his theet , he only found himself with a sore cheek as his hand dealt a swift slap to it after pulling away in pain.

The vampire like youth licked the blood from his lip and glared down at his pray, before replacing his hold on him.

Hands like ice were moving under Ron's shirt before he knew it; stopping only to tease at hardening nipples while the other held Ron firmly in place by his hair. Try as he might Ron couldn't stop the little moans that left his bruising lips. "See this isn't so bad right?" Draco breathed; leaning in closer and successfully capturing the others trembling lips with his own…

Harry and Tenshi-he skipped back into the school and preceded into the entrance hall were girls and boys where to part when hard foot falls which were echoed by frightened sobs filled the hall.

Both Harry and Tenshi-he turned to the sound and saw two figures running towards them, Ron was the first to enter the light covered in bruises and his cloths more then messy Malfoy came next a smile on his face that was it was until he say what lay at the halls entrance.

Ron skid to a halt in mild shook, his breathing catching at the sight of Harry and Tenshi-he standing in the door way.

Harry's eyes locked onto Malfoy who had stopped a few feet away from behind Ron, then back to his friend before a snarl passed over his face.

"Didn't I tell you that if I caught you messing with Ron again I'd kill you on the spot?" he spat as he took liberating steps towards Draco, who in turn backed up a little only to hit a firm chest .

His gray eyes turned up into identical green ones as that ones that loomed close to its side,"Oh hello Fred." He whispered as the air caught in his throat.

"The names Gouger and why the hell is my little brother crying?"

"And why is he looking like some rocker feller slut minus the running mascara?" came the other twins voice that all together to Draco that if Percy showed up he was all but dead.

"Ahh that look tells me that you are waiting for me." Called a drooling voice that could have matched Malfoys had it been a little deeper and not held that; I'm a geek kick me nasal sound. (lol)

Harry moved closer so there was no way out for the soon to be dead Draco.

Tenshi-he moved towards the frightened Ron and pulled him out of the line of fire.

"Oh Ron are you ok?"

He was only able to nod weakly as he turned away from the unfolding drama, Tenshi-he taking him to a quite place to talk.

Harry rolled up his sleeves along with the twins as Percy only smiled down at the underclass men, "now what are going to do? Hmm? You seem to have lost that oh so popular sneer of yours now that you are all alone" Percy whispered close to his ear.

"Yea looks like your luck has finally run out brat" the twins coursed in unison.

The group stepped closer Fred pinning Draco to the wall while his counter part grinned over his shoulder, Percy undid the strings on the boys very expensive leather two toned shoes and began boy-scouting the strings together almost like a make shift noose.

Soon Draco found himself in the basement of the school and not in very good company ether. Harry swung the noted laces above his head and looped them on to a heating pipe then had the twins tie the brat upside down.

"So are we feeling a little more comfortable?" Harry asked as Fred and Percy smiled at there handy work, Gorge was going through the item that had fallen out of his up turned pockets.

I think it's time for us to start heading back, but I really don't want to just leave him here." Fred mumbled

"Why not" Came his twins growl "After what he did to my Ronnie I say he is getting off to easy!"

"I know that is why I don't want to just leave him like this" he replied with a smirk.

"Well how about this…." A few strangled screams could be hared through the night but not enough to make a person think twice about it.

The next morning a Blue skinned Malfoy was seen in class his hair had also been turned a stunning shade of pink and nails grape purple. He got many weird looks and when asked as to how this new look came to be he merely said it was an allergic reaction he had to a new soap his mother had sent him. end

end

ok so this one is showing how the draco is still a brat and even though he is one of my fav people in Harry potter I have to make him a bum for this story sorry don't hurt me.I am getting the jist of keeping my computer from replacing peoples names so they should be showing up spelled right now. thanks for reading!!

I'd really like some feed back and if you catch any mistakes let me know and ill jump on it! ^.^ weee howed you like it?


	4. New roomy

Chapter 4

**Sorry to all the people that have been reading this I didn't know that the posting was down I though I had made it so every one could review thanks for pointing that out _chic-10_**

**also thanks for all your feed back_ Point- of tears_ and the next chapter will be way better then this, I just need to get a foot hold in this and more then likely Ill come back and rewrite this chapter when the mojo is better fowling. This Chapter four of Ron funny Pervy love and I hope you like it even if it is only a little**.

* * *

Fred whipped his head around when the door to his room creaked open then sighed when Ron walked in. It was four in the morning and he had only one clue as to why his little brother would be wondering into his room. He moved over and let him climbed in bed with him.

"Ok Ronnie but, this is the last time got it?!" The older of the two said before rolling back over and going to sleep; it had only been two days ago that Draco had tried his little stunt and Ron wasn't the type to stay frightened of him or any one for that long, he just needed a little R&R and some time to think and forget… that was all.

By morning Gorge was bouncing on his twins bed singing both occupants names.

"Come you two get up already we don't want to miss breakfast do we?"

"No we don't but, would you mind not jumping on me?"

"Fine" was his reply and he went to land on Ron who grunted and tried to escape the bouncing teen above him only to have his ankles grabbed and then tickled.

"Mm up I am up, cut it out ha-ha: stop it! "… he finally snapped, causing the twins to play mock horror and hug each other, their eyes comically wide.  


* * *

"Morning boys what's up?" Tenshi-he smiled as the three of the four brothers entered the room.

Percy and Harry were still not down to eat yet and she mildly wondered if one of them was dead yet and trying to hide the others body.

"Hey there Tenshi-he hi Hermione how are you both?"

The answer was cut short by a loud crashing sound and all eyes turned to the front doors as two bodies rolled in each punching and hitting the other.

"Oi isn't that Percy and Harry?" Fred mumbled not as worried a he should have been.

Both teens where throwing hard jabs at any part of the other that they could get to and to no ones surprise Harry seemed to be winning, that was until Percy managed to get a hold of one of the many earrings laced up the seething boys ear.

Once there he tugged down with enough force to produce a loud yelp, and a small droplet of blood pooled forth landing on Percy's white shirt. To no means was this over in Harrys' book, not by a long shot.

His ear was on fire and he meant to return to favor; with little effort even though the other was taller by at lest a foot, Harry rolled the other over and got him a floored half nelson before punching him square in his nose and landing anther in his rib cage. Ron cringed and moved to stop the fight, stopping only when Snape walked in to the room. It got deathly quite when the teachers' eyes landed on the too still rolling around like furl cats. "This is enough, both of you get up now!" he boomed but, was completely ignored.

The man moved forward and was about to part the two himself when Percy was kicked into the mans leg, sending him down in an ungraceful heap with the teen struggling to get back up, more than once smacking the instructor in the face in his rabid attempts.

Ron groaned and watched as Snape held tight to his brother and the very husk lunch lady grabbed hold of Harry and slapped him hard on his head with a wooden spoon to get the little bugger (she called all bad children this) to stop struggling.

The teacher was panting by time he finally go to his feet and grabbed a hold of both boys hair and began to drag them forward and out of the mess hall "No...fighting is allowed,(pant) allowed in school" the man hissed while dragging the two, towards the deans' office.

"Well it was nice knowing them" mumbled Ron just as Draco walked into the hall still blue but, starting to fade and just as hot pink head as the first day.

He couldn't help but, laugh and no one blamed him seeing as they were all laughing right with him. The youth turned with a snarl and reddening cheeks before forgetting food and stalked from the hall.

* * *

Ron didn't see Harry or his older brother Percy for the most of the day, the little tad bits that he did see of them they were moving large boxes around for the janitor and moping out the gym room.

Both twins sat on the entrance hall steps waiting for Percy and Harry to round the corner.

After a long day of hard labor they couldn't wait to poke a little fun at the two and find out what the next day held for them besides making up all the work that they'd missed.

Instead though they were met with a due of … smiling boys. Both teens cocked an eyebrow at one anther before Fred piped up. "Oi what's with the grinning? I though you two would still be at each others troths, with the way you were rolling around and all this morning."

"Yea what did that old tyrant feed you while you were in his office? Wasn't no drugs was it?" Gorge added on.

Glinting eyes looked over them before Harry spoke up. "I got my room changed thank you very much so now I can get a decent nights rest and Percy here can stay up and get up as early or late as he chooses with out me killing him and his computer."

Harry had his left ear done up in white medical tape while both had band aids along their jaws ad Percy and extra big one on his right eye where Harry had slugged him.

Booth twin owed with understanding before asking (at the same time)

"Well what room do you have now?"

By this time the four had moved down the stairs and were partly across the darkening school grounds.

"Emm not to sure, "he replied and once again removed a slim piece of paper from his pocket and looked at the writing;

"His print is like bloody chicken scratch I can never read a lick of it" he growled while flipping it over in the lamp light as they passed by.

"Well sorry but, were no good at it, Fred's the only one that gets anywhere close to reading it, but only if he's really in a bind" Percy looked at his watch as he said this and a mumbled tone and decided out loud, "We can make a trip to Rons' room he should be able to read it seeing as his writing is almost as bad.

Harry had never been to his new friends' room and decided this might be fun, besides the sooner he was told what was on the little slip the sooner he could get a good nights sleep with trying to kill his roomy.

In no time at all the four stood at the room ready to knock when the door opened, Ron in his gray Pjs' with a small rocket ship zipping across its pocket.

The top two buttons were undone showing off his tanned collar bone and a few scatted freckles. The green eyed teen had the sudden need to play connect the dots on his face and see just when and where the freckles stopped, how ever low that might take his he could only drool and hope.

"Hnn you still got those? I could have sworn mum made you throw those out" Percy corked an eyebrow as he said this and his little brother only blushed before clearing his throat; pulling Harry out of his perverted thoughts.

"It's none of your business so drop it, and what are you lot doing out side my room anyway? Lights' out will be called soon"

"Yea like you ever follow that rule your self "Gorge laughed and side stepped a slap aimed at his head.

Harry spoke up while handing him the paper, "Sorry mate but, I need you to read this so I can start moving my stuff tomorrow." His fingers brushed the others slightly, though the other ignored it and accepted the paper.

Raising an eyebrow he flipped it around and asked while reading. "What you got you room changed?"

"Yea he did but, none of us could read it" Fred sighed, while shooting a side glance at Harry. He'd seen the small touch, Gorge would have seen it as well and they wondered if they'd have to set him straight, no one but a Wesley picked on there kind thought they were both thinking and felt it was for a different reason.

For one reason or the other Rons' stomach pitched as the bold realization hit him in the gut.

"Well what does it say?"

"Umm well, your room is ahh… here with me"

Harry would have done a back flip if he was alone but, for now a wide smile was all he needed...

Frowning both twins looked at one anther. It seemed as though things just kept getting better.

* * *

**This is very short but I had to post it anyway I need to keep the plot going and the four papers I had to do were not going to stop me from updating. Ill try to keep up regular updates and make better and longer chapters**

**Sorry Fearth.**

and thanks again for your feed back.


	5. Pervert

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1593833729 1073750107 16 0 415 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} p {mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0in; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Chapter five

Ron more or less dropped the last box onto the wooden floor, along with the two blankets he'd had on his back before turning back to see if Harry needed any more help.

The two had started moving all of the jade eyed boys' things the very next night, after dinner and between breaks of classes; hopping to get it done before lights out came.

This last box held books and shoes a long with a few ratty looking binders. Never the less they were heavy and Ron was in no way thrilled to be sharing his room.

Not that he didn't like Harry; actually he was very found of the other and that was why he didn't want to be his room mate. He was confused as of late with thoughts on the other, at how he found it hard to keep his eyes off the more muscled teen, and how he missed him when away for too long not matter how long that may have been it was driving him slowly insane.

"This is all I need," he mumbled when latter that night the taller of the two came dripping out of the bath room, only a towel loosely hung around his hips. Ron had released that the his friend was actually quit pale, the tanned skin had began to slowly vanish with the weeks getting colder and the sun no longer in their daily diet of homework and abuse from Snape.

Ron was impressed all the same; a nice amount of muscle could be seen along the tall build something he wished for himself not that h was weak, really he was very strong compared to most teens his size but, he did wish that he could accrue some muscle if just a little. His Jade eyes stood out more with his paler skin and thick eyelashes. Small droplets of water played across his abdomen, rippling down to seep into the towel. Each one helping gravity further lower the feeble shield, by now Ron had turned away with an inward mutter.

"Hey Ron, Ron… RONNNNN!"

"Hun, What?" Harry rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the others bed causing the mattress to dip forward some what.

"You seem out of it something on your mind?" Harry asked while running a hand through damp green streaked hair.

"No not really just tired is all" he lied before lacing his fingers behind his head and closing both eyes; even throwing in a fake yawn. Harry was at this time to tired form moving all of his things in to argue the fake show, and left to dress and was soon in his new bed half sleep but, mostly looking at the ceiling, and thinking about the freckled teen across the room.

Eyes slowly opened as a light sound reached sliver clad ears. Harry hadn't noticed falling asleep but, dismissed it when the sound reacquired only this one was more strained.

Rolling over he slipped his glasses on and sat up; hitting the small lamp on his bed side table to illuminate his corner of the room. The long shadow it cast slipped along the floor boards and sprawled across Rons' bed stopping only after it was a few feet up the wall. His hair was mildly wet from sweat, and his closed eye lids moved rapidly showing the REM cycle at it's' best; or in Harrys' opinion its' worst.

With little hesitation he left his bed and reached the red heads bed in four short strides, where he lent over the occupant with a frowned brow. Ron was mumbling something in his sleep, one hand clinching the comforter on his chest while the other lay across his forehead in a fainting position or was he fending off something?

"Ron hey Ron wake up now it's just a dream mate" shaking lightly on the cotton clad shoulder Harry whispered his name again. With a grunt the other slowly opened his eyes; blinking at the shadowed face above. In a swift movement Rons palm connected with the face; sending a resonating smacking sound through the room…

"I am really sorry Harry, I didn't know it was you and ugg are you all right?" The one in question sat at the foot of Rons' bed on the floor, holding a reddening left cheek. His glasses where across the room, lying under the small dresser teaseling catching the glinting lamp light until retrieved

"Ahh what did you hit me for?" Harry demanded from his place on the floor.

"I am sorry you just startled me, I woke up and all I could see of you was an outline so I freaked and well, I'm sorry mate." He finished and looked over the beds edge at Harry.

-Sighing he regarded the other before getting up and sitting on the bed by Rons feet-

"So what were you dreaming about? You sounded right upset about what ever it was and you woke me up." Ron looked away and shrugged "I really can't recall I forgot when I woke up"

"Some how I don't believe that."

"What, why not"?

"Because you woke me up with all the noise you were making so spill it." Harry mentally purred at the blush that crept around the others nose, "Well what was it about, was it a …wet dream" he drooled and chuckled at the indigent snort that came from the red head. Ron folded his arms across his chest and sat up, placing himself at Harry's side.

"It very well was not; you perv, why if I had one would I tell you any way?"

"Because it would no doubt be about me and you'd want to reenact it immediately" This was said while he laid back across the bed with his head propped on his arms behind his head, the voice was so cocky that Ron couldn't help but laugh.

"You really are full of yourself you know that?"

"You could be full of me to but, -rolls eyes with wider smile- your point?"

Again Ron snorted while lightly slapping the others arm, he was starting to feel a lot better. Truthfully he'd had a rather scary dream about a hoard of spiders chasing him through the school on roller blades; it was Harrys' voice coming through a closed door telling him to wake up /come this way that had gotten him out of the pinch and he'd woken up and slapped the poor guy.

Now feeling a little guilty Ron looked over at the teen; eyes landing on the softly glowing cheek when an idea struck him. "Hey you want some ice for that?"

Raising an pierced eyebrow he sat up half way now supported by his elbows, "Ice, from where, if I am right the cafeteria isn't open this late mate."

"No its not but, then again it is" Ron got off his bed and slipped on his robe and slippers then reached under the dresser grabbing a hold of Harrys' glasses. "Come on ill show you"…

* * *

Two shadows pressed close to the walls, slowly moving together before darting across the hall and sidestepping into another nook.

"Where nearly there just a few more feet and… ah here it is" Harry watched as Rons shadowed hand pushed into the wall; a concealed entrance swung open to let them pass. "Come on then it's this way" and sure enough within a few moments some turns here and down a flit of steers there; they both left the other side of the passage and were standing in the dark school kitchen.

"Wow how in the world, you find a route like that?" the boy asked and blocked his eyes when the lights flickered on. –already across the room Ron had his had in the freezer and was fishing out some ice- "well my brothers found it really, they find all the cool stuff in this place though they don't tell me a lot of times… here you go"

The ice was soothing and Harry was at once glad they'd made the trip, Ron had a heavy hand and he made a mental note to stay clear away from him when in a bad mood.

Heavy foot falls made both teens jump and regard each other with wide eyes. Ron hit the lights and grabbed Harrys hand unknowing that he'd laced their fingers together as he pulled him back towards the wall. "Ron where not going to make it" Harry hissed and did a double take of the place before making a sharp u-turn pulling the other towards the large fridge…

"Are you sure you heard something Flinch? There's no one here and I didn't see a thing." A very plump woman mumbled while glaring at the older man who'd dragged her away from the nice wine she'd been sipping in the dinning hall.

"I know I saw lights from under the door just a few moments ago Norries, and then it clicked off as we got closer." He snapped back while making a quick run down of the place with his eyes. Harry and Ron both held their breath as the eyes skipped over the case of sugar and wheat that they hid behind; both had eyes wide open and steering at each other with daunting worry.

"Are you sure you just didn't want to be alone with me, hmm you old dog" –Ron stuck his tong out in disgust after he heard the moving of feet replaced with the disgruntled wet slapping noises of the older people groping and kissing each other openly it the kitchen- "Gross" he whispered only to have Harry place his hand over his moth with a warning look.

Yes It was stomach turning to sit and listen to the sad attempts of romance but, he wouldn't dare the two's wrath if they were caught out of bed and posted as spying on their superiors, it was just to early for him to die or get kicked out of the school and lose what he was hoping would be a very veryyy long term relationship.

"Why would I have to get you alone if your already so willing… come on then lets go back to my room" The women giggled at this and left with Flinch. Both stayed put for a few more minutes until they felt safe enough to move. Harry took his hand away from Ron's mouth and both sighed; letting their shoulders relax. "OK Harry I think I am ready to go back to our room" Ron mumbled and moved to get up only to have his hand snagged on something… Harrys hand still tightly held his hand hostage refusing to let go until Ron was pulled back into his lap. "Oi –he struggled somewhat- What are you doing lets get out of here" he whispered.

"We have a little time, why don't we fix what those two bats did wrong?" Ron was at a loss and his face clearly showed it. "What are you talking about they didn't mess up anything in here and besides it's none of our business if they did; now let me up." The other laughed lightly while raising an eyebrow "You really are something you know that?"

"Yea and your going to be missing something if you don't let me go," Harry widened his eyes with mock horror; while the other glared across his shoulder at him. "You really are too cute when you do that" he laughed. "What!" came the indigent cry.

The taller of the two slowly wrapped both of his arms around the red head, causing the other to hug himself in the process; Harry nuzzled the neck lightly with his nose and smiled at the shiver that vibrated between the two bodies.

"Harry quit it, or I'll knock you into next week" Ron mumbled half heatedly, still shifting in the grasp that oddly enough had made him lose half of his resolve to get free.

"Aww come on… tell you what I'll make this easy for you, kiss me and I'll let you up."

"What! No way is that happening now let go" came a squeaked replied. Harry noticed the other started to wriggle with more confidence as it had before; though it didn't matter, he was still mildly stronger and already had his friend bound in place.

"Look it, it's not all that tough of a thing to do just a little peck will do and I solemnly swear that I will let you up."

"I know you're up to no good but, you promise?" the struggling stopped as soon as the question was out and Harry became cheeky, nuzzling the soft skin again this time in nodding motions.

With a sigh of defeat the teen churned his head so he could get at the others cheek, he hadn't said what kind of kiss it had to be after all; though he was half tempted to just bit him and get it over with it.

Closing in on the targeted body part Ron's heart was keeping its normal pace that was until the other completely rewrote his mental script. Dipping down at the last moment and kissing him full on the mouth. It was like a sock me joke buzzer had just been turned full blast on his heart as the poor organ danced around his chest double time….

Harry had promised to let him up after a kiss but he hadn't said it would be a peck only that it could be one, he just decided he'd like a little more then that, no harm in that right?

The taste was mildly mint sweet due to the tooth past the other had used a few hours back, accompanied by his on taste… sweet and warm like honey or vanilla ice cream, that's what Ron tasted like well at lest his lips did.

Something soft and wet touched Ron's lower lip; caressing it lightly before vanishing and reappearing only to touch again and run across his top lip as well. Harry wanted in and hugged Ron closer while tipping his head further back for better access, but the other seemed set on keeping him out. He nibbled lightly on the tight lip; creating a very slim opening which was all he needed; at once he pushed the rest of the way in, producing a strangled gasp. Inside the taste was sweet like honey and though Harry was not a fan of sweets he didn't mind this taste at all.

Ron whimpered a little, as the others tongue entered his mouth and began to probe around, until it found his dancing partner. Not quit sure what to do Ron tried to push Harrys tongue back with his own but, to his dismay found he was beaten rather easily, and then was subjected to having it sucked on like a hard candy; making him moan into the kiss while leaning into the chest behind him more. Harry removed one of his arms from its binding duties; using the freed hand to cup the more feminine jaw and deepen the kiss.

It was a little like kissing Malfoy, though Harry seemed to know what he was doing and it didn't hurt; he also tasted better but!, that was besides the point. He still bit him and held him in place but… He didn't mind this as much.

His eyes where partly open as in a dazed state, Harry devoured the look and kissed him harder, he relished the fact that the other hadn't truly pushed him away yet and he was starting to kiss him back, timidly but, still he was reacting the way he'd hopped for.

Head spinning at the action and starting to feel something that he didn't want to at lest not towards another guy made him dizzy and more then a little over heated; Ron pushed away. He was released this time, Harrys tongue was the last thing to go as it seemed to have liked its new place inside the others moth better then its own. Pulling out slowly it dragged across Rons' tongue; wrapping around it like a pole before moving out altogether; breaking the thin saliva chain it had created, which Harry licked from the others chin. Ron couldn't find his voice after that moment as he more focused on breathing. True to his word Harry let him go (more then a little sad but also pleased).

"You taste really good did you know that?"

The other was standing on jelly legs and leaned on a tall box for support his breath still to short to be normal; even more blush spread at the comment, his voice still didn't seem to know where to come in at. "What, cat got your tong? Come on don't leave me in the dark" he was not in it long as the light flicked on, making both whip around to the wall and get ready to get in trouble for being out of bed but, fate was on their side for standing in the door way was Fred and Gorge. The twins both raised eyebrows and shrugged before going about there own business of "cleaning house"…

In bed and pleased with himself Harry rolled over and went to sleep for the remaining two hours they had and wished he'd had some more ice for his newly aching eye.

"Did he really have to hit me so hard?" he wondered but, in no way regretted his action earlier that night. Ron snuggled deeper into his comforter, face still red and ears burning, his knuckles also stung lightly, but he in no way regretted his action just a few moments ago, and his lips wouldn't be the only stinging things in the morning nor his hand. Harry had tasted and dipped to long so he'd had to take Rons payment when they got back to the room, which was a nice right jab to the eye… "Pervert"

"You liked it…" Harry smiled into the darkness before going to sleep. It was quite the rest of the night let alone the furious typing that could be heard echoing through the schools dark halls.

end


End file.
